Origin of Narukami (The prestory to Ash's love and Pikachu's pain)
by YuNarukami69
Summary: It is highly suggested you read this story first: /s/12068610/1/Ash-s-love-and-Pikachu-s-pain just so that any new readers of mine know what's going on
1. The Very Beginning

YN69: Hey guys! it's me again! Long time no see! Happy New Year!

Poochyena: hiya everyone! I'll be your co-host for this story

 **YN69: I suggest** **you read my other story so this one could make more sense to any new** **readers, you can find it by clicking the link below!**

 **prequel:** **s/12068610/1/Ash-s-love-and-Pikachu-s-pain**

Long ago in the Sinnoh region, there were two brothers who got along very well, their names were Arisato and Narukami. Arisato was the older brother, being born on February 7, 19XX and Narukami being born on April 13, 19XX. Their Parents had owned a Mightyena and a Houndoom which eventually mated and had a male Houndour and it's younger sister, a Poochyena. Arisato however felt that his younger brother was not able to own a pokemon despite being two months older than him and he chose the Houndour and quickly got attached to it. Soon afterwards Narukami decided to get the only pokemon left, the adorable little Poochyena only for Arisato to get in the way of him. "What are you doing?" the smaller boy had asked, soon Arisato looked at him "Didn't you hear me? I said you were too young for a pokemon" Narukami glared at him "if I am then so are you, neither of us are ten years old yet so get out of my way" he had walked around only for Arisato to grab his collar and push him back "I'll be taking her too" This made Narukami upset "She's going to be mine!" The small Poochyena watched the two in confusion then back at her parents who were just watching their own children before speaking to each other. "Houndour, should we go get master to make them stop?" Hondour had looked at his mate "No dear, they're young, all young siblings fight" Poochyena's ears had stood up 'ALL siblings?' she was concerned a little and soon enough she had saw Arisato use all his might to lift Narukami and slam him onto the ground, soon he had stomped on the smaller boy and son enough Houndour had jumped off of Arisato and used all of his might (though, it was not much) to bite on Narukami's arm. After seeing this Poochyena got angry and tackled her brother off of the human "don't hurt the humans, they help us dummy!" Mightyena and Houndoom had looked at each other then back at the four who seemed to be having a strange pokemon battle. Houndour glared at his sister "Don't help him, he can't have a pokemon yet and I'm not a dummy!" Poochyena barked at him "Arisato is too young for a pokemon too! You dummy" Hondour had growled "I said.." his mouth seemed to glow red "don't call me dummy!" soon he spat out an ember attack at her, Soon enough however their father, the Houndoom had caught the attack with his mouth "that's enough! All four of you stop fighting!" The two boys had looked at the Houndoom and nodded Narukami had stood up and went into his room, he was in bad pain. Poochyena had followed him, Arisato went into his and Houndour had followed him into his own. Eventually their mother had used her Audino and Chansey to help Narukami heal up "you know mom, for someone who looks or acts nothing like a Nurse Joy, you sure do heal people like one" She had smiled at him "well son, it's how I met your father, healing his pokemon after I beat him in his old gym." then she made an angry face at him "Now if only you and Arisato wouldn't fight like that, if it weren't for me you wouldn't be walking for another two days!" Narukami nodded and sat up. "And you Poochyena, it would be best not to make your brother mad, he could've burned you if your dd wasn't around" Poochyena sighed "I'm sorry" soon after that Narukami's mother smiled "don't be sorry, you were only helping, right?" Poochyena looked at the human mother "that's right! I didn't like seeing him hurt" The mother petted Poochyena "So I guess you've found your trainer" Poochyena and Narukami both looked at her as she smiled at them "Poochyena is yours and Houndour is your brother's, that's how dad and I wanted it anyway" he smiled and jumped up from his bed "thank you mom!" Poochyena had wagged her tail in delight after hearing this and she had jumped on Narukami's back, licking his cheek as a kiss. In another room however sat Arisato and the boys' father "but dad, he is too young" Arisato exclaimed which made the father laugh "Ari, you're two months older than him, don't you think that you're too young as well?" Arisato groaned, their father was right, he WAS too young for his own. "I guess I am" their father had petted his head lightly "I know you're eager to go out into the world and catch many exciting pokemon, trust me we've been there"he gave his son a smile to let him know he understood "I didn't even start my journey until I was 16, imagine how much time I spent being bored, especially before I became a gym leader and met your mother" Arisato nodded "I understand dad, I'm sorry" Houndour had looked over at them and was also petted"looks like you want to be his first pokemon huh?" Houndour nodded "his first and his best!" Their dad smiled "His best? That's the spirit!" he laughed "but do not try taking Poochyena for your brother, she is for Narukami and Narukami only" Arisato nodded "I understand" Soon Houndoom had walked over too Mightyena "Looks like the kids have chosen their trainers" Mightyena smiled "that's great hun, hopefully they get along well"

YN69: well that's it for the first chapter but get ready there's more in store!

Poochyena: keep reading and please rate and leave reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

YN69: Welcome to chapter 2! I had a lot to do! and...I fail at rhyming, also once again I suggest you read my other story first just so you get a better understanding of the current situation

Poochyena: Naru-kun, won't you take me to our bed so that our actions cause the wall to get a few more cracks?

YN69: H-Hey Not infront of the audience!

A few years had passed since that day both of the brothers were finally 12 years old. They had gotten over that pointless argument they had with each other and they were training their own pokemon respectively while Houndoom and Mightyena watched over them protectively "Hey, Hound?" Mightyena called him Hound for short "Yes?" he had replied, she gave him a smirk "Remember when I kicked your ass in that gym battle?" He stood up and blushed "That was a critical hit and you know it!" Mightyena had laughed hearing him speak and seeing him blush "So cute when you blush you know?" Houndoom had laid down "Oh shush, besides I remember a certain someone asking me for help when they got attacked by a group of Cacturne" Mightyena had put her paw on his nose "I-I could have handled them on my own" Houndoom smirked and muttered under his breath "Or maybe get gangraped" Despite him saying it lowly Mightyena **IS** a dog pokemon, she **DID** hear what he said and she readied a shadow ball " **WHAT** did you just say dear?" Houndoom knew to never anger Mightyena and he knew if he did then he would have to feign innocence, her anger absolutely terrified him "I-I was just complimenting your lovely paws sweetheart" he sweatdropped. She smiled at him, she did defeat him in battle twice, she could easily do it a third time. Poochyena had jumped up on Narukami's shoulder to get his attention, once she did she asked him a question "Master, do you know how did my mommy and daddy meet?" Narukami had nodded "Of course, one day my mom was working for Team Magma at the age of 17, she always wore a mask to hide her identity, and she happened to see some random trainer hiking in the woods and since it was part of her job she tried stealing his pokemon but he quickly noticed her sneaking up on him and he quickly defended them. She happened to send out a Poochyena to battle him for his pokemon. Soon after that he had sent out his Houndour in the end Poochyena won, then dad had sent out his Grovyle and defeated Poochyena, mom was new to the job and Poochyena was the only pokemon she had on her so she lost the battle and that was the first time your parents had met soon afterwards dad managed to take mom's mask off and he instantly fell in love with her, he was kind to her and became kind to her and the two had started to date each other. Years later, Team magma was disbanded, she eventually found out that he was a gym leader and they had battled again, but only because his gym was the last one she needed to have all of the Hoenn badges. They were down to their last pokemon who happened to be Houndoom and Mightyena it was intense but in the end with little health remaining, your father went down after your mother had threw a shadow ball at him, eventually they began to warm up to each other and they had fell in love. Then after Arisato and I was five years old, houndour and you were born" he had gave her a smile "and that's how your parents and my parents met each other" Poochyena smiled with amazement "So mommy and daddy knew each other at a young age and eventually fell in love, so romantic" Narukami laughed a little "I guess it would be" After a few minutes, Mightyena would walk outside where her two kids would be "time for your milk kids!" Houndoom peeked outside at her "Can I have some too?" knowing how perverted he was being she pushed his head in "Go eat our food you perv" he chuckled and went back inside, soon Mightyena, Houndour, and Poochyena went inside so they could drink Mightyena's milk. Narukami had looked around, he didn't see his older brother anywhere "Ari?" he didn't get a response, then he spoke louder "Ari are you there?!" soon he had heard Arisato's voice from inside the forest "Naru! I need help!" Quickly without thinking Narukami ran into the forest and found his brother in a web "Ari? What happened" Arisato looked at him "turn around" when he did as he was told to do he saw a Ariados and yelled in horror since it came out of nowhere. Arisato tried breaking free "Quick, pull the webs from the outside before I become Ariados food!" Narukami used all his might but he couldn't free his brother. With Ariados getting closer Narukami couldn't stay still Arisato then had a better idea "Get Houndoom! Hurry!" Narukami nodded and bolted out of the forest and back to their house "Houndoom….Houndoom hurry" Houndoom had heard Narukami yelling and knew something wasn't right, soon enough he had went to Narukami "what's wrong?!" Narukami, out of breath had managed to speak "Arisato...stuck in web...forest...Ariados….need help" Houndoom had pieced together what he was being told and ran towards the forest with Narukami following him. Back in the forest Arisato hung upside down, Ariados laughed a little "some help that useless trash turned out to be" Arisato glared at the pokemon that wanted to eat him "Listen, don't you dare speak about my little brother that way you...you bitch" Ariados laughed more "A bitch? Do I look like a female Mightyena to you?" Arisato growled in anger "Don't speak about Mightyenas that way or I'll-" Ariados interupted "You'll become a dead human and nothing else, except maybe a toy for when I need pleasure" it hissed at him "That's sick, using a dead 12 year old" Ariados was tired of talking then it walked closer to Arisato, it was time to kill "you smell like piss, little coward". Arisato was horrified, he didn't want to die and he definitely didn't want to be a dead toy he spoke with tears in his eyes "someone….help me" just as Ariados was about to make the killing blow while laughing "goodbye, pest" all it had to do was bite down and the deed would be done. Arisato had no hope left and closed his eyes he wouldn't see his family again, he wouldn't see Houndour, he wouldn't start his journey. At the best moment however his body had fell onto something fleshy, he opened his eyes and saw that he was on top of Narukami "gotcha!" Arisato looked at him "but where?" Arisato asked before he heard a booming voice and saw the remaining web on him was burnt "How dare you try to kill my son!" Houndoom and Narukami had made it time! "Your son? He's a human! Blind dumbass!" Houndoom, still enraged by what could've happened had fired a flamethrower at the web. The Ariados had jumped off, or so it thought, it's leg was caught in its own web and the flames were headed right towards it "Please! Help me!" Narukami had stood up to help but he was pulled back by Arisato "Ari, what are you doing?" Arisato had smirked and made Narukami watch "it deserves this Naru!" soon afterwards the flames had spread and burned Ariados, but they wouldn't go out, it was going to burn to death. "Please! It hurts" the Ariados had screamed in agony before falling silent. Arisato had smiled in pleasure and the two were on the back of Houndoom who was taking them home "Are you boys alright?" Arisato nodded, Narukami however was at tears, he hated not being able to save Ariados "Naru? Are you crying? It was going to kill me you know" Narukami looked at Arisato "You sentenced it to death! It begged you for help yet you let it die!" Arisato groaned "Naru...it...was...going...to...kill me who knows how many humans it probably killed before trying me" Narukami didn't care "you're just mean" having enough from his smaller brother he pushed him off Houndoom "Just Shut up!" he hopped off Houndoom and ran home. Houndoom looked at Narukami "are you alright?" Narukami held onto Houndoom and shook his head "Just….take me home please" he stayed on Houndoom's back and once they got home he went into his room. Once he entered he saw Poochyena on his bed and she sat next to him "why are you crying master?" Narukami hugged Poochyena and explained to her what had happened, she had hugged him "don't cry master, please" she had licked his cheek to cheer him up. He had smiled a little "how many times have I told you? My name is Narukami, not master" Poochyena had smiled back at him "okay, Narukami" Narukami had kissed her head "If you want you could call me Naru also, I trust you and I love you" Poochyena had blushed "I love you too, Naru" the two spoke a bit more before Narukami had silently fell asleep. Poochyena was happy but also a little sad "I love you Naru" she whispered "but in the way a person loves their mate, not the way a person loves their family" she sighed "but a Poochyena can dream can't she?" shortly afterwards, she had fell asleep too.

YN69: I was young don't blame me for not knowing

Poochyena: I was so sad and desperate for you

YN69: You got your wish, and my heart

Poochyena: hehe~ anyway keep reading and reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

YN69: Here comes the twist of the story!

Poochyena: Our brothers are assholes

YN69: Yeah I know

A single year had passed since that day, a knock had came on the door. The parents had left with Mightyena and Houndoom on a vacation trip to the Alola region. Narukami had woke up and went over to the door to open it with Poochyena following "hello?" A man had handed him a letter, the man didn't speak a single word and had left. Narukami looked at the letter and had opened it, it was from their dad and it said that they should go on their pokemon journey since they had been old enough to for a while. The letter also stated that he wanted Narukami to find a trainer named Ash Ketchum, a boy from Pallet Town with a Pikachu. Once Narukami had finished reading it, Arisato had walked out of his room with Houndour then he picked up Poochyena "I'm taking this" Narukami "leave her alone, she's mine!" Arisato smirked "She's mine now, and mom and dad can't do anything to stop me from taking her" Poochyena had growled and kicked Arisato making him accidentally drop her. She was fine though "I don't want you! I want Naru!" Arisato laughed "you're too young to understand what you're talking about" tired of how he acted Poochyena had used crunch on his arm to prove her point "I love Naru!" Houndour had spat another ember at his sister but Narukami picked her up quickly. Arisato groaned in frustration "Fine! But when you realize how weak you are! Don't try being my pokemon!" Poochyena went to Narukami "wouldn't dream of it" Houndour then smirked "sis, join us" Poochyena growled "Never!" Houndour laughed "join us or I'll tell him" Arisato and Narukami looked at Houndour in confusion. A thousand thoughts had raced in her mind, what could he be talking about? "I won't join you, and nothing you say will ever make me!" Houndour's eyes glew red for a second "She doesn't love you Narukami-" Narukami had quickly sat up "Yes she does-" before he could finish Houndour spoke louder "she's in love with you, isn't that right...sister!" Poochyena's eyes had widened, how could he have known? Soon Narukami looked over at Poochyena her silence had proven it to be true "Pooch-" Poochyena had fired a shadow ball at Houndour and looked at Narukami with tears in her eyes, believing that he would be disgusted with her she moved past him and ran off into the forest Narukami had reached out to her "Poochyena wait!" Poochyena was already gone and couldn't hear him. Houndour and Arisato had laughed "good riddance" Houndour said then Arisato smiled "if I can't have her then you can't either since she's gone" Narukami lifted Arisato and threw him back with a suplex throw, he was furious with his brother "assholes! Both of you!" Arisato was too surprised to react. Narukami had ran after Poochyena while calling her name. Poochyena had heard his cries for her but she didn't want him to find her, she would rather die she backed away and not noticing got stuck into a web. "Good, let me get eaten" tears had ran down her face "better than living and knowing he hates me now" a Galvantula had quickly walked over to her "hm? Food that's not squirming and it's still alive? How odd" Poochyena had looked at Galvantula "if you're going to kill me, please make it quick" Galvantula had looked surprised, it met food that **WANTED** to die "Uh, sure" Galvantula had got ready to rip it's head off but before it could even bite Narukami had found them and jumped at the web "Poochyena No!" he pulled her out of the web, Galvantula looked on in confusion. Poochyena had hit Narukami's chest with her small paws repeatedly "Leave me alone! I know you hate me! Let me die!" but Narukami hugged her close to him "Stop acting like I don't disgust you!" she regretted it but she had fired a shadow ball directly at his head, it would hit but he hugged her even tighter" Galvantula thought something was seriously wrong with Narukami. Poochyena had yelled at him again "I thought I told you-" she was interrupted by Narukami's lips on her own, she was confused. "I'm sorry Poochyena, I do love you in the same way" he smiles still with tears in his eyes "I was just afraid to tell you, afraid you would hate me" Poochyena looked at him "I could never hate you, i'm glad we understand each other now" Galvantula had smiled "that's so beautiful" the Galvantula had walked away then came back with a tiny Joltik "please, if you are on a journey, take my son with you he's excited to travel" Narukami nodded and caught Joltik in a pokeball, he achieved two things that day, he caught his second pokemon, and he had found his true love.

Poochyena: I was SO happy, I finally got the trainer of my dreams!

YN69: you were also very horny

Poochyena: I was in heat

YN69: No, my-

*A sign falls down that says "Send Reviews!"*


	4. Chapter 4

YN69: here's how I got the Kyurem I used in the last story

Poochyena: That's all you have to say?

YN69: What else can I say?!

Months had passed. Narukami, Poochyena, and Joltik had a hard time in the beginning but eventually they became stronger. Their team had grew and Narukami and Poochyena's love for each other had eventually grew, one day however Narukami and Poochyena decided which pokemon to go after, they then went to go outside where Narukami saw Arisato "Just so you know, I'm going after the legendary dragon, Kyurem" he then went outside only to be pulled back by Arisato, Arisato had hugged him, something they haven't done since they were kids "Narukami" he had finally spoke "we may not always get along, and I may try to take your stuff a lot" Narukami had wondered where this was going "but please...please...please...come back alive and safe, we're brothers, mom and dad are doing business in Alola and if you die….I won't have anyone" Narukami had smiled "you have your own team but I know what you mean, I love you too bro" with that Houndour had just looked at Poochyena and nodded then Poochyena had nodded back. Within a few hours on boat and a few rides in Unova, Narukami and his team had arrived at the Giant Chasm where Kyurem had resided, Kyurem had immediately went over to him since he was alerted of Narukami's presence. "What business do you have here?" Narukami was freezing from the air around them "I want to add you to my team!" He spoke bravely to the intimidating pokemon "I eat humans and pokemon, yet you want my power?" Narukami smirked "that's correct!" Kyurem watched him in curiosity "prove your power to me" Kyurem had roared loudly, Narukami smirked and sent out his Charizard that he had obtained in Nimbasa city as a Charmander, he raised it during the journey until it finally evolved for the second time. "Charizard, flamethrower!" Charizard had did as it was told and Kyurem took the blast and immediately used outrage on Charizard. Charizard had hit some rocks behind him and winced in pain. "Charizard stay there" he reached for another pokeball and threw it "Go Sliggoo! Dragon pulse!" A sliggoo had did as it was told and made Kyurem growl in anger. Kyurem then used Glaciate and made the poor Sliggoo faint instantly. "Dammit, you're my last hope" he had sent out a Raichu "Use Thunder!" Kyurem had tried to avoid it but was hit by it and growled then used dragon pulse, Raichu was hurt but stood up and used volt tackle, soon after hitting Kyurem Raichu fainted from the recoil" Kyurem mocked him and soon Poochyena was standing in it's way "Use dark pulse!" Kyurem had countered with dragon pulse and the attacks had an energy struggle, the dark pulse had won and it angered Kyurem. Kyurem had used glaciate. Narukami quickly tried moving Poochyena but the attack had hit, knocking Poochyena out. Kyurem laughed "foolish human, I think-" Narukami stood up "You'll pay for that!" Kyurem looked at him "You have no pokemon left" Narukami smirked "that's what you think!" Charizard had stepped forward, it was never defeated, just injured "Now! Fire Blast!" Kyurem's eyes had widened, he was tricked and he took the fire blast head on, after the smoke cleared he saw Kyurem step forward, he was nervous then he heard Kyurem speak "well...done" Kyurem had hit the ground, he was beaten. Narukami had tossed a pokeball, the ball shook and Narukami waited patiently, it felt like an eternity but eventually he heard the ball make a click noise. He had smiled in relief and picked up Poochyena who had woken up. "Morning sleepy head" he teased her, she had smiled at him "Morning Naru, did you catch him?" Narukami had nodded "we have a new ally" she had licked his cheek "Now can we go home?" Narukami had nodded "Ari is probably wondering what we're doing" Soon after that they had made it back to their Sinnoh home where they had saw a note from Arisato on the door 'went to Kanto to find a Bulbasaur, be back next Monday' Poochyena "today's Monday, so we have seven days to ourselves?" Narukami nodded "All to ourselves love" his words rang in her head "All to ourselves" but most importantly "love" she was so happy she could've fainted

Poochyena: I don't regret a moment of it either

YN69: me either

Poochyena: we forgetting something?

YN69: um...We need to tell the readers to keep reading and reviewing


	5. NSFW Chapter

YN69: Reader Warning, this chapter has a sex scene, do not read if you don't like Human X Pokemon

Poochyena: If you don't like Human X Pokemon then you can go FUCK YOURSELVES

YN69: Now, now, let them get butthurt over our relationship

"Love…..love…..love…." Poochyena had forgot, Houndour told Narukami that she was in love with him, then she remembered they had kissed, and he was given a Joltik. She wasn't sure how humans showed intense affection for each other, but she **DID** think of one thing that could prove it, but the very thought had made her more red than her father, more red than any red colored pokemon out there in the big pokemon universe. She wanted sex with him. But, would he want it? After all, they had only admitted their love at least two months ago. She was going to surprise him though, just the two of them, alone for a whole week, she would stop if he told her too. He had sat on the couch admiring the pokeballs which held his pokemon. She had quickly blindfolded him somehow and surprised him "Poochyena?" She smiled a little "yeah, it's me Naru, I want to surprise you as a thanks sweetie" he nodded "Okay" he had smiled, trusting her. She had once again got that very red blush she slowly unzipped his pants then she had managed to pull his underwear down and expose his dick which caused him to blush. He was still willing however and a little nervous. She had licked his dick causing it to get hard relatively quick, she had licked it a few more times causing him to groan in pleasure. Eventually she had put the tip in her mouth she could only fit the tip and just a little more past it in her mouth. The warm wetness of her mouth was amazing for him, even her teeth lightly grazing his cock felt wonderful. She had bobbed her head slowly on him then she started to bob her head faster and tried to keep her teeth from hurting him, but he didn't seem to mind it. He had bit his lip, he tried to hold it in but he couldn't with a loud groan he released his seed in her mouth "P-poochyena" she was very delighted by this, she saw it as a sign of affection and she pulled the blindfold off him. They then kissed again and he picked her up and laid her down on the couch he then spread her legs and moved his head lower and licked the entrance to her clit, She gasped a little and blushed again then he started to lick it repeatedly, it made her very wet. Soon he had his tongue inside her as she had let out a few moans eventually, he had slid his tongue all the way in her, causing her to wrap her legs around the back of his head and hold his head down as she had shot her 'love juice' down his throat. She was out of breath but she wanted more "P-please" he looked at her fully understanding what she wanted. He then moved closer and kissed her passionately and slid his cock into her tight pussy "does it hurt?" she nodded but moved so he broke her hymen she let out a low yelp feeling it snap but she wanted him to keep going so she nodded. He blushed feeling her squeeze him but he kept going, thrusting in and out of her as they both felt pleasure. Afterwards the room was filled with moans from Poochyena and groans from Narukami. She had wrapped her legs around his waist moaning louder and louder from the pleasure. After a few minutes Narukami had whispered to her "I-I'm going to cum!" She had blushed but she loved him and saw it as the ultimate affection "c-cum….cum inside me Naru!" he had blushed and was a little nervous but he held her down and filled her pussy full of his cum and eventually the room had fell quiet. Both of them had to catch their breath. Poochyena had laid on her back with Narukami's cum still inside her. Narukami had blushed watching "You won't get mad if-" she smiled at him "If I do, I'll be glad because they'll be yours too" he had smiled and soon the two lovers hugged each other closely and slowly fell asleep in each other's arm.

Poochyena: I-I'm in heat again

YN69: E-eh?! but the pups will hear

Poochyena: don't worry about that *lustfully crawls closer*

YN69: WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!

Poochyena: *giggles dragging YN69 to their bedroom*

YN69: Remember to Read and Review! *the door shuts* W-WAIT!


	6. Chapter 6

Poochyena: can this chapter be about what I did to you in the bedroom?

YN69: maybe another time

Poochyena: I'll let you eat me~

YN69: You tempt me so much

Some time later the two had woke up. Narukami had carried the sore Poochyena into the bathroom so the two could shower. "So what was that letter your dad sent about?" Narukami thought about it "we're going to have to meet some kid named Ash Ketchum, some guy in Pallet Town with a Pikachu" Poochyena had nodded and smiled as he had shampooed her "let's eat then get ready for Kanto" he had nodded to her in agreement then had shampooed himself. When they had gone into the kitchen Poochyena had sat on the table "what do you want to eat?" Narukami had turned around and smirked with a small blush "I want to eat you again" she had blushed darkly but understood he was joking "Maybe later" she said with a sheepish smile on her face. He was happy and began to cook sausage and eggs. Poochyena had drooled, she loved the smell of the breakfast he was preparing for them. After that, he had set two plates on the table and they both began to ate she had finished hers and playfully stole some of his food. He laughed a little "I'll get it back" she watched him confused while still chewing. He kissed her and slid his tongue in her mouth pulling the food back into his mouth making her blush "it still tastes good" she had playfully pushed him away "Let's go already! I wanna know what Kanto is like. Narukami had nodded and grabbed his bag and Poochyena then called a taxi to take them to the nearest airport when all of a sudden something hit the ground, not too far from them "that looked like a pokemon!" Narukami held Poochyena close and dashed off the the site of the pokemon crash. Once they had reached there they had saw two identical orange and blue pokemon attacking a large green serpent like one that was badly injured. "Hey, lets send this enemy to the distortion world" the other being nodded "farewell, Rayquaza" both pokemon charged their hyper beams but were interrupted "Kyurem blizzard! Now!" the two twin pokemon had flew above the blizzard only to discover the dragon and ice type pokemon" Narukami looked at Poochyena "Dark pulse" Poochyena smirked but before she did anything a dark pulse from a different direction came and hit one of the two "huh?" when he turned around he had saw a Zorua who seemed to be furious "I won't let you kill anyone else Deoxys duo!" the small dog like pokemon barked. One of the Deoxys looked furious "this time I'll kill you kid!" Narukami noticed that the Zorua was injured badly, any further attacks without healing it could end it's life and he noticed that the Deoxys was about to use superpower on it. "Poochyena! Dark Pulse!" Poochyena used her dark pulse but something about it was different, it was larger than normal and it seemed much more stronger. The first Deoxys looked in horror seeing the attack that was approaching it and soon it was hit, the critical attack was so strong it vaporized the first Deoxys body and killed it" The second Deoxys looked on in shock and horror before grabbing and strangling Narukami "Pooc….ye...na" he had a hard time talking as the other Deoxys laughed Poochyena tried to help but Deoxys was ready to use Narukami as a shield. Narukami felt tired, was he about to die? He wanted so bad to say "Poochyena, if I die, tell our kids I loved them" he couldn't fight anymore, his body couldn't move. Tears filled his eyes as he believed it was truly the end, his vision went black. Suddenly he felt himself fall and he heard a familiar voice "...thrower!" he heard the voice again "...k...se!" finally after a few seconds the voice spoke to him "Naru! Naru wake up! Please! Don't leave us brother!" Narukami recognized the voice as his brother and he felt air entering his nose and lungs. He opened his eyes to see Poochyena crying on him, holding him tightly and when he turned his head he saw Arisato….who was also crying, and Rayquaza and Zorua! "A-Ari?" Arisato gasped and hugged Narukami quickly "you idiot! I worried about you" Poochyena gasped and quickly jumped on his chest also hugging him "Don't ever scare me like that again Naru!" Poochyena had barked at him Houndour had a relieved sigh seeing him wake up. Narukami laughed a weak laugh "Sorry everyone" Arisato looked at him "you're amazing you know? Before you were completely passed out you managed to catch Zorua and Rayquaza in pokeballs!" Narukami looked at him in amazement "I did? Wow" Arisato nodded, "You're going to have to wait until tomorrow to go to Kanto, sorry about that" Narukami looked confused "Why's that?" Arisato looked at the sky "well it's late and you're too weak to stand" Arisato lifted Narukami up, put Rayquaza and Zorua in their pokeballs, and walked towards their home then he smirked "remember when I would do this when we were kids?" Narukami nodded "but back then it was for fun" the four had laughed at their crazy day as the moon above was shining brightly in the sky.

YN69: I still remember almost dying

Poochyena: If you died I would've died

YN69: what do you mean?

Poochyena: I love you too much, I would've killed myself to be with you

Ash&Pikachu: AWWWWW That's so adorable

YN69: WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?!

Ash: just here to say that we can't wait to be in the next chapter

Pikachu: and to say don't forget to read and review!


	7. Chapter 7

YN69: Why are you two here again?

Pikachu: Because this chapter has us in it

Ash: and besides...I smelled food

Poochyena: well anyways...we should continue with the story

Narukami couldn't stay asleep, his mind kept racing, what if he DID die from Deoxys? Very quickly after that his vision had went dark, there he saw himself, being choked by Deoxys and very soon after that there was a loud snapping sound and Deoxys had dropped his body. Deoxys had laughed at his actions "foolish human" Poochyena had saw what had happened and immediately she was filled with anger and heartbreak she had fired a dark pulse at the Deoxys who had went into its defense form and it was soon finding itself overwhelmed but it could push back until another Dark Pulse had hit it from behind. The Deoxys jumped away and switched into its speed form, soon it saw Arisato and a very angry looking Houndour "You...You Killed him YOU KILLED MY LITTLE BROTHER" Arisato was furious as the two sibling pokemon had fired another dark pulse at Deoxys. Deoxys had laughed "Don't worry, you'll be joining him real so-" Deoxys was hit from behind. Rayquaza had woke up and it was using Dragon Pulse on the alien pokemon. Soon enough the three pulses had pierced the Deoxys making it scream in agonizing pain, it held it's stomach and died as it's body disintegrated into ashes. Narukami was confused as he watched what was going on. Was he actually dead? He had walked over to his body where he saw Poochyena and Arisato mourning over him. He had tried getting into his body but he failed miserably. Quickly his hands vanished, he started to panick. Was he really not going to ever see Poochyena again? He started to vanish "Poochyena!" he tried to reach out to her as he began to become enveloped in light "Poochyena! I'm sorry!" He tried really hard to stay with them and get in his body "Poochyena!" He then sat up and caught his breath. He looked around and saw Poochyena staring at him "what's wrong love?" He realized that he had a terrible nightmare, the worst one he had in his life "N-nothing" he had hugged her close "It was just a nightmare" she had licked his cheek and hugged him close "I'm sorry, it must've been real terrible" Narukami had nodded "Deoxys had killed me in my dream and I left you, and Houndour and Ari" Poochyena had hugged him close "You're not leaving me anytime now, and if you did I'd go with you" Narukami had looked at her "don't do that" Poochyena looked at him confused "Our children will need to be born first, give them a chance at life" Poochyena then looked at him understanding what he meant. Soon afterward, the two got dressed, ate breakfast, and headed outside "Wait just a minute" Narukami had turned around where he saw Arisato "Yeah?" Arisato had gave him the evil smirk he hadn't done in a long time. Narukami looked at his older brother as he had walked closer "Ari?" He then gasped as his brother's fist had hit him hard in the stomach. He had knelt down and held his stomach "T-the hell?" he looked up at his brother who was now laughing "afraid you won't be going anywhere" Narukami looked at him "what's gotten into you all of a sudden?" Arisato had glared at Narukami with a glare so cold it could make Articuno, Suicune, and Kyurem turn into glaciers themselves. "I realized why dad wanted you to go meet this Ash Ketchum character" He began speaking, then pulled his brother up by his hair, Houndour sat atop his shoulder. Poochyena had growled watching them "Dad has more trust in you than he does with me" He had punched his brother in the stomach again, and again then finally in the mouth making him bleed as he grit his teeth. Narukami then struck his brother across the nose and suddenly Narukami was moving with the speed of a Rayquaza, he got out of his brother's grasp and punched Arisato at least 5 times in the stomach, giving Arisato the shock of his life. Houndour was angered and had used flamethrower at Narukami but quickly Poochyena had blocked it and smirked, she had been hiding this move but she jumped at Houndour and soon the two were enveloped in a cloud as Houndour yelped in pain, soon after thag, Houndour had hit the wall before Poochyena had jumped over again and this time when Houndour had hit the wall he was knocked out. Poochyena had used Play Rough and laughed. Arisato had hit Narukami down and grabbed brass knuckles "when you wake up" a evil light gleamed in his eye "You and Poochyena will just be punching bags in our basement and Poochyena might just have a few miscarriages" With this being said Narukami had caught Arisato's fist with his hand. Arisato looked in confusion as Narukami's adrenaline kept him from being beat this time. "Don't ever!" Narukami had punched Arisato even harder in the nose "threaten my!" Narukami repeatedly punched Arisato in the stomach, making him cough up blood "Poochyena!" with this final shout, he put one foot back and punched Arisato in the neck, grabbed his arm, and finally jumped and kicked Arisato with all his might in his chest. Arisato was out of breath and hit the floor. He had fell unconscious Arisato had won and picked up the Poochyena "let's get out of here" Poochyena had smiled "you're crazy, you know? But it's in a good way" Poochyena had hugged him. Soon the two were headed towards Kanto on Narukami's Rayquaza.

YN69: Our story is reaching it's final conclusion

Poochyena: and I want to be close to my orgasm so you get in that bedroom

YN69: I know you're in heat so hold your horses...


	8. Now it ALL makes sense

YN69: Welcome to the final chapter of this story, it may be an odd way to end it but it will all make sense if you read my last story

Poochyena: May you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy Narukami's dick, it's-

YN69: ANYWAY ONTO THE STORY!

Narukami had sprayed Poochyena with a potion, she blocked Houndour's flamethrower had hit her but fortunately she didn't get burned. "Too bad pokemon items won't work on humans huh?" Poochyena had nodded "My poor little Naru" she then looked at him "what **WAS** that?" she questioned referring to what he had did to Arisato earlier, Narukami had laughed "dad always told me, when someone you truly love is threatened, you do things that seem impossible" Poochyena had smiled and hugged him "you make me so happy, I could just pleasure you right here" she had pressed her paw on his crotch making him blush. Rayquaza who had been flying to Kanto couldn't ignore what she had said "uh, please don't, not on me at least" he had said a little nervous about what had just been said. Poochyena had laughed a little "Sorry Rayquaza, the scenery got to me". Rayquaza had rolled his eyes "yeah, yeah" Soon before they knew it they had passed the Hoenn region and were floating over the Johto region "We'll be there soon" Poochyena had yawned in his nap and muttered "something else will be here pretty soon too Naru" Narukami didn't quite hear what she had said "hm? What happened Poochyena?" Poochyena smiled a little "It's nothing, just wake me when we get to Kanto" Poochyena had yawned again before laying down and falling asleep. Narukami nodded then looked at Rayquaza "Hey, how did I catch you?" Rayquaza decided to tell him "You went to help me from those Deoxys and after you nearly died I decided that you were good enough to be a trainer, and I could mega evolve" Narukami had listened "Mega evolve? I heard your mega form is dangerously powerful" Rayquaza nodded "It won't help if you can't get a single hit in battle" Narukami had smiled a bit "I know how you feel" within talking to Rayquaza for at least an hour the three were in the outskirts of Pallet Town. Narukami had picked up Poochyena and sent Rayquaza inside it's pokeball. Poochyena and stretched and opened her eyes "hm?" Narukami and smiled "rise and shine sleeping cutie" Poochyena smiled at him then noticed they were on the ground "We're in Kanto?" Narukami had nodded "we might want to keep it down a little, I want to see how this plays out" he had pointed in a direction behind Poochyena. Poochyena had turned and saw two Weavile and a Pikachu, they had seemed to have beaten a Latias. "Why would they do that?" Narukami shook his head "She was the one who provoked it" Poochyena looked at him "U-um, is she covered in semen?" Narukami had covered her eyes "don't worry about it" soon afterwards, Latias would cry for her brother, who appeared at rushing speeds to fight "Now we help!" Latios ha dmega evolved and was about to kill Ash! But Narukami wouldn't et that happen "Kyurem, use glaciate on Latios!" Latios had turned to see who had called the frightening ice and dragon pokemon and Narukami had used the time to snacth the Pikachu away "I know about you, like how you're not actually a pokemon, and how you're Ash Ketchum" the small Ashachu had looked at him confused "how do you know? Who are you?" Narukami just smirked "All will be explained later" narukami had sat Ashachu down and faced the frozen Latios and saw Latias trying to get to him "I hope you get one good look at him, because this is the end!" Latias had glared at him and all he did was smirk at him "now Poochyena! Dark Pulse on Latios!" Poochyena had jumped off Kyurem and did as she was commanded, soon afterwards Latios was nothing more than murdered frozen corpse. With that, Narukami's first's mission was complete he laughed and made Kyurem return to it's pokeball. "I'll explain things outside your house, catch you later Ash come on Poochyena!" Poochyena had hopped on his arm as they had walked away. Ash had smirked "Time to put you through the humiliation you put Pikachu through" and that was the last thing Narukami and Poochyena heard then they had sat outside Ash's house "Poochy, I'm worried, think Ari and Houndour will find us?" Poochyena nodded "If they beat us, we're as good as de-" she paused for a moment and blushed "D-did you call me Poochy?" narukami had laughed a bit "yeah I did, I thought it would sound cute" A few moments later they were greeted by two Weaviles and a naked Ash Ketchum. "So can you tell me how do you know everything Narukami?" Narukami had spoke to Ash without looking at him "you wanna speak to me naked or do you wanna put some clothes on first?" he had covered Poochyena's eyes "yeah I'll put my clothes on, you can come in if you want" Ash had went inside with the two Weaviles and Narukami sat on the couch as Ash went upstairs to get dressed Poochyena had looked at him "you okay?" Narukami smiled and nodded "as long as I'm with you" he then looked around "let's hope that if we do see Ari again, we'll win" he then looked at her "and that we can be good friends with Ash and Pikachu" and with that Narukami's current mission had begun, just as he had suspected though, Arisato **WAS** awake, and quickly on his way to the Kanto region, where he and his team would cause havoc.

YN69: well that ends another story

Poochyena: but...what about any new readers?

YN69: They'll have to read my first story to get the rest of this story, anyways I hope you people enjoy my story and leave positive reviews.

Poochyena: sorry it took **MONTHS** for this story but Narukami does have more stories planned now

YN69: I'll give a story about My and Arisato's parents, a whole story about Arisato, and even a secret story that I won't give any clues about yet, well see ya later dear readers

YN69 & Poochyena: Til' We Meet Again!

YN69: also...here's the link to that first story, it's very IMPORTANT that you read it first!


End file.
